Mindy Sterling
Mindy Lee Sterling (ur. 11 lipca 1953 w Paterson w stanie New Jersey) – amerykańska aktorka telewizyjna i filmowa. Znana z roli pani Briggs z serialu iCarly i z roli dyrektor Skidmore z serialu Nadzdolni. Wczesne życie Mindy Sterling urodziła się w Peterson w stanie New Jersey. Jest córką Dicka Sterlinga. Jej matka była tancerką. Mindy zaczęła ćwiczyć aktorstwo w wieku 13 lat. Kariera Mindy Sterling grała w komediowej grupie The Groundling. Aktorka zasłynęła występem w Austin Powers i Szpieg, który nie umiera i Austin i Złoty Członek. Wystąpiła także w Zabójcy Piękna (w 1999). W 2000 grał człowieka z tłumu w adaptacji na żywo How The Grinch: Świąt Nie Będzie. Rownież pojawiła się ICarly jako nauczycielka pani Briggs. Była też sekretarką Christiana Statera w programie Mój Śmiertelny Wróg. Grała rownież Judge Froodie w serialu Disneya Świat Raven i trenerkę siatkówki w Nie ma to jak Hotel. Dostała też rolę w Legend of Korra jako Lin Beifong. Obecnie występuje w serialu komediowym Nadzdolni jako dr. Susan Skidmore. Życie Prywatne Mindy Sterling rozwiodła się z Drianem Godsonem, z którym ma jednego syna. Filmografia Filmy * 2010 – 2012: Gotowe na wszystko – Mitzi Kinsky * 2009: Jesus People: The Movie – Claudia * 2009: Pies, który uratował święta – Babcia Bannister * 2009: Babskie wakacje – Lavonne * 2008: Paróweczki – Pani Applebaum * 2008: Extreme Movie – Jane * 2007: Frank – Monica Loveless * 2007: Reno 911: Miami – Mama Spodera * 2007: Zasady Shreddermana – Dr. Sheila Voss * 2007: Goldfish – Nauczycielka * 2007: Judy Troll: The Funniest Woman You've Never Heard of – ona sama * 2006: Domestic Import – Bernice Kimmelman * 2006: The Enigma with a Stigma – Patricia Riley * 2006: Pro-Choice – Matka Danniego * 2006: Haversham Hall – Headmistress Moira Grodnickel * 2005: Przewrotne szelmy * 2005: Wigilijna opowieść o 12 pieskach – Pani Walsh * 2004: 30 dni do sławy – Lupe Horowitz * 2004: Eurotrip – Starsza kobieta w konfesjonale * 2002: Austin Powers i Złoty Członek – Frau Farbissina * 2002: The World of Austin Powers – ona sama * 2001: Blondynka – Ramona * 2001: Barstow 2008 – Mona Finch * 2000: Niebo się wali – Doris * 2000: Grinch: Świąt nie będzie – Clarnella * 1999: Austin Powers: Szpieg, który nie umiera nigdy – Frau Farbissina * 1999: Zabójcza piękność – Iris Clark * 1997: Austin Powers: Agent specjalnej troski – Frau Żyleta * 1997: Alright Already – Maxine * 1994: Przysługa – Debbie Rollins * 1990: Milionerzy ze śmietnika – Mary * 1986: Dom – Kobieta w magazynie z książkami Telewizja * 2011 - nadal : Nadzdolni - Susan Skidmore * 2008 – 2009: Najgorszy tydzień – Elka * 2008: Mój śmiertelny wróg – Arlene Scott * 2007: iCarly – pani Briggs * 2006: Randka z o.o – Monica * 2005 – 2008: Nie ma to jak hotel – Siostra Róża * 2004 – 2006: Joey – Dyrektor castingu * 2004: I Love the '90s – ona sama * 2003 – 2007: Świat Raven – Sędzia Foodie * 2002 – 2003: Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills? – Właścicielka mieszkania * 2001: Hoży doktorzy – pani Cropper * 2000 – 2003: Świat nonsensów u Stevensów – pani Lynch * 2000: Pohamuj entuzjazm – Pielęgniarka * 1997 – 2003: Ja się zastrzelę – pani Lubitz * 1994 – 2004: Przyjaciele – Wedding Planner * 1993 – 1994: Byle do dzwonka: Lata w college'u – Clara Meade * 1992 – 1998: The Larry Sanders Show – Pisarka * 1989 – 1998: Family Matters – Trenerka Dubbing * 2007 – 2010: Chowder – Pani Endywia. * 2007: Tak and the Power of Juju – Chaka Ungataka * 2006: Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż – Samica wołu * 2006: The Amazing Screw-On Head – Aggie * 2005: Robot Chicken – Szefowa, Stewardessa, Kobieta, Margret, Matka * 2001 – 2006: Invader Zim – Countess von Verminstrasser * 1998 – 2001: Dzika rodzinka – Lemur #2, Prezenterka en:Mindy Sterling Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy